


Halloween Antics

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I mean, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Realistic, both??, dan is a huge tease, idk - Freeform, kind of, this literally only took like 45 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan took a moment to reminisce. He looked back on the first time that Phil and him talked. The second. The first time that they met. Their first date. The first time they fucked. The first time they made love. That video. Japan. The books. The tours. Everything. They had come so far. Dan wasn't depressed anymore. He had his days, sometimes his weeks, but Phil was always there. He had cancelled vacations with his family to stay with Dan when he was depressed. He always made sure that Dan would be okay before he left to spend time elsewhere, and he skyped Dan every morning, night, and whenever Dan wanted in between.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the only somewhat realistic smut in the entire universe lmao !! also this only took like 45 mins so please don't judge me for it being really shitty

  It was Halloween night. They were editing a gaming video together, and the lights in their flat were dim. There was a candle lit on the table, something Dan noticed an hour earlier, and it was extremely peaceful. They were laughing at both of their faces, laughing at the jumpscares, joking around about how they needed to keep it in their pants when they came across a clip of them kissing. Dan’s head was on Phil’s shoulder, and anyone who walked in would be able to tell that they were happy.

 

  Dan took a moment to reminisce. He looked back on the first time that Phil and him talked. The second. The first time that they met. Their first date. The first time they fucked. The first time they made love.  _ That  _ video. Japan. The books. The tours.  _ Everything.  _ They had come so far. Dan wasn’t depressed anymore. He had his days, sometimes his weeks, but Phil was always there. He had cancelled vacations with his family to stay with Dan when he was depressed. He always made sure that Dan would be okay before he left to spend time elsewhere, and he skyped Dan every morning, night, and whenever Dan wanted in between.

 

  At first, when they first met, it was unbelievable. But Phil helped. If Dan was particularly suicidal, and they weren’t together, and he called Phil, Phil would answer. It didn’t matter if he was asleep, or unbelievably tired. Dan was worth it. That time that Dan tried to kill himself, Phil was the one who saved him. The older man was the one who brought the then-nineteen or so year old to the hospital.

 

  The first time - after they had moved in together - that Phil went to spend time with his family, Dan fucked with him. He sent the older man nudes, telling him that he missed his dick, and a bunch of other sinful shit. He wasn’t angry with Phil, in any way, shape, or form, but he  _ was  _ irritated that he wasn’t talking to Dan as much as he had promised that he would.

 

  Dan snapped back into reality when Phil started laughing really hard. “What?”

 

  “Y - Y -  Your  _ face!”  _ he wheezed out, his eyes scrunching shut from laughing. 

 

  “Oh, shut the fuck up,” the taller of the two mumbled. He looked at the computer screen and started snickering, as well. 

 

  Soon, they were both laughing so hard that their stomachs ached and tears resided in their eyes. Dan calmed down first, wiping at his eyes and letting a content sigh pass through his lips. “I love you,” he said, a small smile taking over his face. 

 

  Phil stopped laughing and he stared at Dan. “You’ve been saying that a lot more lately,” he noted. 

 

  Dan put on a fake upset look. “Do you not love me, too? I’ll stop -”

 

  Phil went pink. “No! No, Dan, I love you, I love you so much!” he squeaked, his eyes widening. 

 

  The sweater-clad boy snickered. “Got you. But really, Phil, I love you. Like, a lot. And I’m proud of you. Of  _ us.  _ Do you remember when we were fighting, a few years ago? That was our only fight. Ever. That’s… astonishing, especially considering how quick I am to anger. And I never wanted us to fight like that, Phil, I was just so  _ scared,  _ and, I - I -” His throat started constricting and tears sprung into his eyes.  _ I’m panicking. Shit. _

 

__ Phil cursed softly and he set the laptop aside. “Hey,  _ hey,  _ Dan, c’mere,” he whispered. He pulled Dan into a hug and kissed his forehead. “I know. And… it’s my fault for uploading it. I just wanted us to have… something, you know? I wanted you to know how much I loved you. And, I mean, hey, everyone who watches us knows, anyways,” he laughed. He put two fingers under Dan’s chin and made the latter look up at him. 

 

  He stared into the man’s misty eyes, and his heart broke. He leant forward and kissed his boyfriend. Dan pulled away after a few seconds before wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck and shoulders, pulling him close and kissing him again. Phil pulled away and he moved his head down, slowly kissing down Dan’s neck. The latter gasped and shivered, tilting his head back. “Phil…” 

 

  Phil smiled and kissed his way back up, taking Dan’s lower lip between his teeth and biting softly. When he tasted a tiny bit of blood, he gasped and pulled away. “Fuck, Dan, I’m sorry!” 

 

  “Phil,  _ Phil,  _ don’t be… you know that I’m - come on. Let’s…  _ fuck,  _ Phil!” he gasped when Phil’s hand pressed against the tent in his sweatpants. “Ph - Phil, st - st _ op…”  _ Phil leant forward and kissed a spot right below Dan’s jaw, and Dan went wild. He started shaking and he went to grab for Phil’s wrists, his hands trembling. “Please, Phil, p - p - pl -” He laughed softly and let go, making Dan whine softly. “What the fuck?”

 

  Phil stood, and Dan’s breath hitched.  _ I always forget how fucking massive he is.  _ “Come on, let’s go to your room.”

 

-

 

  “Fuck me,” Dan demanded. Phil looked up at Dan and rolled his eyes. “I want you to fuck me, Phil. Please?”

 

  “Ugh,  _ fine,”  _ Phil let out a false “irritated” sigh, “come here.” He set his laptop aside and pulled Dan into his lap. “You’re already hard? Jesus christ, Dan,” he laughed.  _ He’s not wearing pants.  _ Dan shrugged and he kissed Phil’s cheek, moving off of him. He grabbed Phil’s boxers and started tugging at them. The older man shuffled a little so that they could be pulled down easier, and Dan grabbed Phil’s cock without warning. Phil gasped softly and shivered. “Shit…” he mumbled, letting his head fall back. He forced it back up, however, and ran a hand through Dan’s hair. “You’re so pretty, Dan.”

 

  Dan kissed Phil’s knee and shook his head. “Not really,” he mumbled. He rested his cheek against Phil’s thigh, angling himself so he can still look at Phil, stroking slowly. “I keep forgetting how big you are,” he laughed softly. Phil gasped and his grip on Dan’s hair got slightly tighter. “Shit, Dan… god, so…  _ good…”  _ Dan smirked when Phil let his head fall back again. He kissed up Phil’s leg, and eventually kissed the head of Phil’s dick, his tongue darting out. Phil jerked and whined, and his then-erect cock twitched a little. “Dan… Dan, fuck, get up here.”

 

  Dan took his hand away and moved up onto Phil’s lap, gently grinding against him. “I forgot to put on boxers this morning. Oops,” he mumbled, kissing at Phil’s jawline.

 

  “You’re literally the world’s biggest fucking slut, oh, my god.” 

 

  “You love it.”

 

  “I love you.”

 

  Dan smiled a little and whined. “I forgot to grab lube from the shop, and we’re fucking out.”

 

  Phil groaned and he reached under Dan’s sweater, grabbing his dick and pumping slowly. “Oh, well.” He leant in and started his assault on Dan’s neck, biting at it and sucking. Dan, overwhelmed by the sudden sensations, let out a loud moan and tangled his hands in Phil’s hair. One of Phil’s hands slipped under Dan’s ass and grabbed a pale ass cheek causing Dan to arch his back inward. Taking his opportunity, Phil reached around and slapped Dan’s ass. 

 

  “Leave my ass alone,” Dan whined, moving closer to Phil so he didn’t fall off of the couch. Phil realised why he moved in, and wrapped an arm around Dan to support him. 

 

  “No. She is beautiful.” 

 

  “She? What’s her name?” 

 

  “Susan Four.”

 

  “Shut up,” Dan laughed. He gasped softly and started grinding against Phil again when the latter thumbed over his slit. “Fuck…” his head fell forward and he rested his forehead on his lover’s shoulder. Phil’s grip got a little tighter, and he started moving his hand faster. “Fuck… Fuck, Phil, Phil, I - I - I’m gonna - a -  _ ah!”  _ He came suddenly, his body shaking and going limp two minutes after.

 

  Phil smiled a little before fake groaning. “You got jizz on my shirt.” After Dan didn’t reply, he frowned. “Dan?” Dan’s breathing was slow and deep, and Phil smiled when he realised that his boyfriend was asleep. He kissed the younger man’s forehead and slowly stood up, being careful when lying Dan back down. He grabbed a blanket and put it over his lover before making his way to the bathroom to take care of himself and to take a shower. 

 

  Dan was right on one thing: they had come so far. They had been living together for years. They had done so much for each other. Dan helped Phil get his doubts out of his mind. Phil helped Dan overcome major depression. They both had their ups and downs. They had little disputes, sometimes, like how they could never decide on what to have for breakfast. Sometimes, Dan would go through a major patch of depression. Phil’s fears would creep back into his mind.

 

  But, at the end of the day, they were happy. They were in love. 


End file.
